Undertale: Reparation
by ResolutionBlaze
Summary: With the Barrier now destroyed, humans and monsters must learn to coexist. But attempts from both sides to undermine this trust has created conflict and tension for the kingdoms of both man and monsterkind. Take the perspective of various characters as they attempt to rectify the coexistence of humans and monsters once again.
1. The Underground Yet Breathes

Snowdin has never felt so quiet. So lifeless.

The warmth that once filled the village in the fast landscape of frost and ice substituted with cold emptiness. The vacant town occupied only the weighted dread of loneliness, the one entity breaking the stillness being the chilling winds sending flurries of snowflakes off the cliffside, fluttering down into the forests below.

Any semblance of coziness could only be found in the library, the glow of lightbulbs emanating through the glass, the snow glistening in its lumination. Occupying this space, behind the service counter, was a creature; skin charcoal black, the space it occupied was a dark void interrupting the room's light, like a black hole eclipsing a star. The only thing allowing for a conclusion otherwise was the various metal bits around its body and general humanoid shape.

The creature sat in a chair, leaning the wooden seat back on its two hind legs, the creature's own two hoisted up on the countertop, resting juxtaposed to a couple of stacking towers of books varying in size. Metallic hands, mechanical in nature, marked the end of the midnight skin at its arms. Four fingers and a thumb, glimmering were its skin did not. Propped up in its artificial prehensile appendages was a red book, opened toward the middle.

As its two button-sized cylinders from its face scanned the page, it released a thoughtful hum, buzzing through a circular device where the humanoid's mouth seems to be. It reached a glossy hand over to turn the page, gears clicking and grating with each movement of the hand. Though, before having a moment to continue reading, the library door opened. The creature froze, cylinders clicking toward the opening door, seeing who was entering.

From the entry, a second creature strode in. It walked with a hunch, body curving forward, each step echoed with the sound of crunching snow and rock from the outdoors. White pupils peered from black slits in the creature's form. Its body seemed to reflect everything around it like a mirror, the only thing preventing it from being mistaken as one are the jagged points and hard edges across its body. It was difficult to tell where it started and where it finished, the only solace for any onlooker is a general outline of where its reflecting properties ended. The creature looked up, and with the creaking and cracking of glass, it smiled with pearly serrated teeth.

"Akon." The monster addressed the studying creature, its voice sounding wispy and with reverb.

Akon lowered the cylindrical eyes, "What is it, Klow?" Akon addressed in return through the voice emitter installed in Akon.

Klow let loose a huff, "Your task is complete. The Core is operating at full capacity."

"I made that presumption as the light returned to Snowdin's infrastructure." Akon brought its cursorial legs back and set them on the ground, the chair returning on its four legs, with Akon now standing straight, setting the red book to the side away from the piles already made, "Well done."

"To think we left such a valuable asset to rot down here," Klow remarked, "Its as though they've stopped caring."

"Asgore has stopped caring." Akon's voice hummed through its receiver, "Nobody has cared to maintain the Underground since the Barrier was destroyed."

Klow let the door shut behind her, raising her legs and kicking them against herself to make the snow fall off, "Even the books, hmm?"

"Not that they'll need them," Akon, glances at the piles of books it's finished, "With access to the Surface, the library down here seems worthless, though I am happy to take advantage of its knowledge." Akon walks around to the other side of the counter, "Where is Som?"

"Sommy's on their way back. They wanted to stop by Alphy's old lab to see what they can nab." Klow reaches up and grabs a book from on top of the various stacks, looking at the title curiously as the two spoke.

"It has been six months. Anything worthwhile that could've been stolen has been moved by now."

Klow shrugged, flipping through the various pages of the book, not seeming to care reading the words, "He likes to try."

"I expect his return to camp soon. He won't be late again." Akon lowered its eyes as Klow scanned the book, "You will be sure to watch over him carefully."

Klow stops on a page, giving a small grin as her pupils screen the page, "Sommy does what he wants. Nothing much I can do about it."

With a _WHOOSH_, Klow's body drops and the book with her, the sound of cracking glass filling the room. The irregular forms around the monster's body began to soften, the reflective properties disappearing, until Klow opened a single eye toward Akon, having taken on the appearance of Loox.

Akon kneels and picks up the dropped book, looking at the page Klow was previously observing; a picture of Loox was in there, along with a description of its capabilities and physiology. Akon claps it shut, "We are in this struggle together. See Som as a warrior at your side, not a crutch." Akon holds the book out to Klow, "Do you want to borrow this? Perhaps to practice shifting forms?"

The Loox nodded, reaching two stubbed arms out, taking the book by both covers and pressing it against her own body, "Thank you. I'll bear that in mind, Akon. I'll be at camp." Klow turned, her Loox form waddling out and pushing the library door open to step out into the cold, the harsh winds roaring again as the door open, continuing until it settled shut. Akon then turns without another word, scuttering back to its original spot, taking a seat in the chair and taking up the red book once more.

All is coming together faster than Akon had anticipated. Excellent.


	2. Late Night Ketchup

Sans stood in the darkened doorway, shrouded from the gleam of the moon's rays pushing through the window of Frisk's bedroom. The echoing of crickets sang outside the glass pane in symphony with the shining stars, muffled by the walls of the house into a pleasant indistinct rhythm. Sans squinted into the inky blackness, trying to avoid being lulled to sleep by the atmosphere. He peered, adjusting his eyes to the sight of Frisk, who was resting their head on a pillow, snuggled up in blankets, facing away from Sans.

He kept his hands in his blue pajama pockets, squinting. He enters the room carefully, quietly, walking by the heel, and staying out of reach of the moon's light. His slippers creaked gently against the carpeted flooring as he approached Frisk's bed foot by foot until he loomed over the sleeping teen.

"haven't reset..." Sans muttered to himself, "what're you after, kid?"

Frisk lays motionless, sound asleep like a brick. Ironic, that the peaceful sleeper Sans beholds now was the very same one that killed every living being in the Underground over thirty-five resets ago. Sans lets out a hum. Should he even bother anymore with this?

What else can he lose?

"...Sans?" A melodic voice rose behind him. Sans turned and beheld Toriel standing in the doorframe, hand holding her wrist and head slightly tilted toward Sans.

"tori.." Sans glanced back to Frisk, slowly tip-toeing out of the bedroom until he reached Toriel. She raised her arms to her eyes to rub them, pink pajama sleeves patterned with flowers dropping down to her shoulders, "What are you doing up so early?" She muttered quietly, kneeling to speak to him at his level.

"oh uh... uh nothin'. just making sure frisk is asleep. big day tomorrow, huh?"

"Ah.. yes. I am honestly surprised they are sleeping so well."

"frisk'll have asgore at their back. don't worry tori." Sans gives a wink, "with asgore with 'em, they goat this."

Toriel raises a hand to her mouth, gulping down laugh, "Sans, please, its one in the morning!" Toriel lets out a soft chuckle to relieve her necessity to laugh, glancing back into Frisk's bedroom, "Let's not wake them up."

"right." Sans rubs the back of his skull, "whaddya doing up so early?"

Toriel relaxed her smile, "I... was going to make some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie for Frisk. Before they went to the embassy." Toriel stepped to Sans' side, placing her hand on his upper back and guiding him down the hallway.

"pie in the morning? heh, you spoil frisk rotten."

Toriel lets out an amused huff, "Sans..." The two continue down the hallway, carefully walking along the carpet, laying across the wooden floor to minimize the noise until they took a left for the kitchen. As they go inside, Sans struts to the fridge, opening it while Toriel opens a cupboard under a countertop and pulls out a pie mold.

"You really should get rest, Sans," Toriel says in passing as she goes into a separate cupboard to retrieve the pie crust. Sans reaches into the fridge, obtaining a ketchup bottle, "wish i could. figured i would get some fresh air before heading back to bed."

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"eh, y'know. just worried 'bout the kid," Sans lets the fridge doors shut, taking a 'swig' of the ketchup bottle, tipping his head back as it goes down, and with a sigh of satisifaction from the chugging, he looked to Toriel, "i did say i'd keep an eyesocket on 'em, y'know? promises are promises." Sans broke eye contact a bit as he said that, fixing it back on Toriel before she could catch it.

Toriel chuckled, laying the pie crust out with a rolling pin, "Never thought I would see the day where YOU of all monsters would have trouble sleeping. I could see you compete with Knight Knight, paired with Shyren. So that's why I am a little concerned, Sans."

"hey, not like i work. i'm off. so early mornings aren't an issue." Sans struts over to the other side of the counter that Toriel was cooking on. He climbs up a stool, taking another drink of ketchup and watching Toriel bake.

Toriel turns, taking an apron from another drawer and beginning to put it on before she proceeds to messier parts of the process, "Is it work that is keeping you up? If work is too stressful, it is okay. Asgore and I can handle both our places with the-"

"nah, it ain't work." Sans glances up at Toriel, shrugging, "sorry. its just that stuff's been on my mind, and i'm not sure how to... take it? its personal, and i kinda wanna keep it that way, for now."

Toriel nods, cupping her hands in front of her, "I understand. But if it gets too much, you do not have to suffer alone. Alright?" Toriel nods to Sans, as though knowing he understands. And that he does, as he responds with a nod, "thanks tori."

"Of course." Toriel lowers her eyes a moment, then turns to open the oven.

Sans let out a huff. He should probably say something, if nothing else than to satisfy Tori, "its just that..."

Toriel stopped where she was, "Hmm?"

"its like... when we were underground, everything felt controlled. we didn't have a future, down there, but we knew what to expect, y'know? now that we're on the surface..." Sans lowers his head. How could he say this without sounding like a lunatic? "it feels like nothings set in stone. the underground may have been claustrophobic, but we had an identity there. up here, it just feels like around every corner, something could go wrong... and we'd end up right back where we started before going free. feels... uprooted."

Toriel nods. She twists her body and extends her hand toward the oven, shooting a small flame into it and lighting it for pre-heating. She bends over and closes the oven, turning back to Sans, "It is natural for anyone to feel this way," Toriel bends over, acquiring a metal bowl and setting it on the countertop, "In all honesty, I miss the Ruins. I miss New Home. I miss Snowdin. But we're on a path that affects more than just monsters. We are in unknown territory. I suppose that is an excellent way to put it. It will take some time, but we can adapt."

Sans could only nod. It was a sweet sentiment, but Toriel truly didn't understand. How could she? It's not like anyone else keeps count of the resets. Nobody else can notice this shift, this anomaly, or if they could, Sans doesn't know about them yet.

"i suppose you're right. i'll head to bed, tori."

"Alright. Sleep well, Sans. I'll make sure Papyrus does not try to wake you early this time." Toriel smiled, cupping her hands in front of her once more.

Sans picks up the ketchup, nodding, "you can try. heheh."

Toriel reaches a hand out as Sans goes toward the fridge, "I shall put that away for you." Sans shrugs, handing the ketchup bottle over, "night, tori."

"Goodnight, Sans." Toriel gives a smile. Sans turns on his heel and begins to walk out of the kitchen, though Toriel merely sets the ketchup aside as she continues her pie.


	3. To The Embassy

Asgore sat, back straight, gripping the steering wheel of the jeep. With the sunroof above pulled back, Asgore could see over the top of the windshield, his large size leaving him unable to sit in the vehicle in any other fashion. Not that Asgore minded; he was happy to have the even temperature of spring morning slide past as he drove down the neighborhood street. Feeling the warm air against his fur helped calm his nerves.

Asgore did not need to search for Toriel's house, having his impeccable memory, though he still looked at the various houses he passed by. He observed their gardens, their structure, the colors of the paint, listening to the sound of the vehicle's tires grinding the gravel under it. Some humans were exiting their home in work clothes. Some were children playing games in the driveway. Some were simply houses, with interior lights shining through window panes as the neighborhood was waking itself up.

As the King drove by the various homes, there were a few children who would smile and wave to the goat. To this, Asgore kept driving, turning to stare down the street and avoid eye contact with the children.

A few minutes later and Asgore pulled into the driveway of Toriel's house. It stood out amongst the sameness of the rest of the neighborhood houses; it was slightly larger, with some added bedrooms and spaces. What was once the plain white garage door now sat a garage door glimmering with store-bought Halloween bone decorations, pasted along the front of the garage spelling the words, "Bone Zone" on it. Along the ends of the roof, Christmas lights shined. Along the sides of the driveway and leading up to the door, various golden flowers were thriving. The combination of these adornments gave this amalgamation of a home a case of seasonal indecision, but Asgore enjoyed the uniqueness it brought about the neighborhood; it just revels in the soul of the monster's creativity and the enjoyment of little things.

Asgore switched his jeep to park and took the keys out of the ignition. He looked at the flowers. Still growing strong, they could go without water until the two return from the embassy. As he stepped out of the vehicle, he reached behind and fixed his cape. Operating a car in his full regal gear was slightly uncomfortable, but it was the best formal wear he can manage. Asgore made his way up the driveway to the front door. He takes a deep breath, raising a finger and pressing in the doorbell.

*BING BOOONG*

Asgore heard some muffled yelling behind the door, which almost sounded like an 'I got it!' escaping from the other side.

The door handle twisted, creaking open, and there stood Frisk, a piece of silverware in their mouth and pie crumbles falling off their chin. The crumbles dropped down on their suit; blue with a pink tie. The suit's sleeves ran a little too long, almost covering their hands.

"Mm. Hhhheh Aysgore." Frisk said with the silverware still swathing in their mouth. Frisk grabbed it and slowly pulled it out, chewing on the pie piece left in, bringing a sleeve up to their face to clean their chin.

Asgore smiles, "Howdy!"

"Mom left you a piece of the pie," Frisk says with a gulp, backing away so Asgore can come in.

Asgore removes the crown from his head, holding it in his hands, "Thank you, Frisk." Asgore nods. Frisk begins marching up the staircase, and Asgore followed. The house was quiet, other than Frisk being up and awake.

"Say, Frisk, where is Tori?" Asgore looked over his shoulder. Best not to let Toriel catch Asgore calling her that.

"After she got me dressed and breakfast, she went back to sleep." Frisk continues into the kitchen. Asgore waits just outside the kitchen threshold. He wasn't planning on sticking around anyway.

Frisk reappears with a plate of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, with a small toothpick on the top of it, with a piece of paper that says, 'For Asgore' written on it and taped on the toothpick. Asgore accepts the pie, taking the plate and nodding with a smile, "Thank you, Frisk." Asgore brought the plate up, careful to not drop the fork that was balancing precariously on the edge of the plate. He picks up the fork, digging right into the pie for a bite, "Are you nervous, Frisk?" Asgore puts a chunk into his mouth, chewing gleefully. Just as creamy and soft as he expected.

Frisk shrugged, "I've been around worse situations. I don't think a meeting will make or break me."

Asgore chuckled, glancing away, "Right. Where are the two skeletons?"

"Sans was sleeping too, so Papyrus put him in a wheelbarrow and went to the store." Frisk looked down and brushed off their suit of the pie remains. Asgore nods approvingly, looking at the clock plastered just above the kitchen doorframe. Good gracious was that the time!? Asgore began breathing down the pie, using the fork only to toss it into his mouth quickly. With a stuffed mouth, he motioned Frisk to follow as he finished his meal. Thankfully, Frisk caught the hint and followed Asgore. The King set the plate aside and came close to tumbling down the stairs.

If Asgore had lost absolute control, he would have crashed right into Toriel, who was waiting at the bottom, arms crossed, still in her pink flower pajamas.

"Asgore." Tori nods. Asgore stood straight. He would have said sorry, but his mouth was full. He held up a finger to ask for a moment, munching slowly on the pie, swallowing chunk by chunk.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Asgore, go get the car started. I just need a word with Frisk, okay?"

Asgore nodded and slid past her, despite having, by this point, swallowed what's left of the pie. Frisk lagged behind Asgore, stopping in front of Toriel as Asgore exited and shut the door behind him.

Asgore looked back. What were they going to talk about? No doubt it'll be about him. Toriel always talks to Frisk before leaving with Asgore. Why she did, Asgore didn't know. Perhaps due to his past injustices with children. In which case, Asgore couldn't blame Tori for being cautious. He'd probably do the same.

Though despite this thought going through Asgore's head, he paced, pads thumping against the pavement leading to the driveway from the front door. Sure, he could understand, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating when he truly knows he would never hurt Frisk again. Asgore huffs, stopping in his tracks, looking out at the neighborhood. He looked at the houses, now mostly empty from either school or work.

Asgore put a hand on his chin, frowning. To think... he had taken a child from six of these homes.

A child... Was Chara any less of one? Was Asriel? What made the children he took any different from those two? Do the mothers and fathers of those children grieve still? Do they now demand the heads of monsters, as Asgore demanded with humans months prior? Do they require vengeance?

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door behind him. Asgore turned, blinking away what tears were beginning to form to see Frisk, Toriel holding the door for them to exit. Frisk walks up to Asgore and nods. Tori shuts the door, leaving the two.

Asgore waited for a second or two, then looked down at Frisk, "What did Tori say?"

Frisk huffs, "She wants me to keep you level headed when we get to the embassy."

Asgore grunts. As he predicted, it was about him, "Of course. Let us not waste any more time then. We do not want to be late."

With that, the two set off.

Asgore digs in his pockets for the keys, smiling down at Frisk as they walked to the car, "Milkshakes on the way home?"

Frisk laughed, "Sure!" Frisk pauses, finishing with, "...Dad."

Asgore smiles even wider at that, "Do not tell mom, promise?"

"Promise."


	4. The Last Magician

The embassy was about forty minutes away from Toriel's house. Though with the city traffic, it usually took an hour or so. During this time, Frisk and Asgore made chit-chat, played car games, and sang loudly while the roof of the jeep was down. Frisk didn't mind; they were just happy to spend this time with Asgore. It wasn't that Frisk didn't enjoy staying at mom's home, but when Frisk is with Asgore... There's just something else about it. The two of them couldn't help but get along. It also made Frisk feel a little safer; the towering buildings flanking Frisk and Asgore was intimidating, but it helped to have the big guy next to them. Frisk took a look at the sidewalks, observing. Humans were the most common sight in Ebott City, but monsters of various shapes and sizes could be seen scampering, trotting, or fluttering about. A peaceful enough display, but Frisk knew better. Things were tense now. Frisk could tell with the passing looks of disapproval of some. Others brought children closer into them as they passed by monsters. Frisk was disappointed, but they couldn't say much. There was nothing to say. Frisk knew they haven't acted much better...

"I thought that perhaps you and MK could spend a weekend with me up at the lake," Asgore said, trying to keep his voice above the bustling city traffic and chatter of nearby pedestrians. Asgore turned down the blaring music for a moment, "It has been a couple of weeks since we have seen MK, no?"

"Yeah, it been a bit," Frisk sighs, "But... you know, being Ambassador comes first."

Asgore goes quiet. After a second or two of silence, Asgore speaks up again, "You know, you do not have to be our ambassador, Frisk. I understand I offered the position, but that does not mean you are obligated to take it." Asgore glances over to Frisk. Frisk looks straight back. "You are still young. You have much to experience and enjoy in life. I do not want to rob you of your childhood."

Frisk lowers their eyes, "I... think it's a little late for that." Frisk turns their head, going quiet.

"Oh, nonsense! The past can be difficult to move on from, but one can always manage." Asgore nods to himself, as though reaffirming himself of his statement. Frisk nods with him. Frisk didn't have the heart to lie to Asgore, to say that they had a chance at a healthy life. Not after all the things they've done.

Still, Frisk looks back at Asgore with a smile, "Thanks, dad."

Asgore smiles as well, reaching over and ruffling Frisk's hair, "Should be there soon."

Another twenty minutes, and the two exits the forest of mountainous stone structures, which seemed to get lower and lower with each block, until the two passed through the urban area and started driving uphill. The rolling waves of bright green grass were interrupted in tandem with grand mansions, some easily thrice as large as Toriel's house. All of these homes were gated in some way, though the size of said gates varied greatly, from tiny iron fences to decorative brick walls blocking off any view on the other side beside the very top of mansions. An assortment of vehicles in a spectrum of brilliant colors lined the parking lots, leading up until they reached it at last; the embassy.

The embassy stood in the highest point, the top of the hill flattened, looking over part of Ebott City, the rest of the horizon tainted by enormous buildings. Asgore drove up to the barrier gate, its arm down and blocking the path to the embassy. Three humans were present there; one in a small box of a room, controlling the gate, and two standing guards on either side. One of the guards approached the jeep, eyeing up Asgore. He wore a two-piece suit, but as Frisk leaned forward to see past Asgore, they could easily see a flak vest under the suit and over the white shirt.

"Papers?" The man asked Asgore. The King nodded, "Just a moment. I just need..." Asgore patted his pockets, then dug his hand into them. He, at last, produces a crumpled piece of paper, "Here you are! I hope this suffices." Asgore uncrumples the article and tugs it tight, rubbing it against the steering wheel to try and reduce the wrinkling before handing it to the guard. With a quick glance at the paper, the security officer gave a slight bow and returned it to Asgore, "Welcome, King Asgore. Ambassador Frisk. Go through the gate and take a right and find a parking spot."

Asgore nods, the barrier gate raising the arm, and the iron gate behind it sliding open. Asgore rolls forward until passed all the way through, in which the gate behind them shut, and the barrier lowered once more. The embassy lay before them; the design looked neo-gothic, though it was not as grand as Frisk had expected. It had a domed roof toward the center but otherwise was somewhat rectangular, windows all along the sides. Bright green grass grew in patters around sidewalks, trees with blooming pink flowers grew heartily. Frisk licks their lips, taking a deep breath. Their heart was pumping out of their chest for some reason. It's not like this was the worst thing they've faced, and yet now that the two are here, it feels like they're traversing somewhere; they have no control. Frisk felt a sudden need to SAVE... They began to look around for a glowing spark, star, or anything to indicate their ability to use the power... but for some reason, it was nowhere to be seen. Frisk sat straight up, trying to control their breathing. It's fine. No need to panic. They're safe here.

Asgore must have noticed Frisk's discomfort. Frisk saw him glance from the corner of their eye, and when they finally pulled into a spot and parked, Asgore turned fully, "Are you sure you can go through with this? I can do this on my own if need be."

Frisk smiled, though it took more the form of a nervous grin, "I'm fine, Asgore. Just get a feeling here is all," Frisk glanced around at the fence standing tall at the perimeter of the embassy grounds, "Feels almost as trapping as the Underground here."

Asgore chuckles at that, "I suppose in a way, it is. Are you ready?"

Frisk nods, taking one more deep breath.

"Let us go then."

* * *

A second security officer escorted the two through the building until they were brought into an inner room. The room was enclosed, rather bland looking, with blue carpets and a long, slick wooden table which shined like it was recently cleaned. Numerous comfy-looking office seats circled the table, all empty except for one at the far end, which sat a human. It was a woman, sitting with her legs crossed, grey suit and a white shirt underneath, standard business formal attire. She had black hair which was brought back into a bun, with earrings that sparkled silver in the light. She was smiling toward the two, standing up to show her respect, presumably to Asgore in particular.

"King Asgore," She said with her smile, "Good to see you."

"Miss Kisha," Asgore rose a hand, as though signaling her to return to her seat. Frisk stood on their tippy toes to see her; Kisha Renier, mayor of Ebott City. Frisk had met them many times before in meetings like this one.

Mayor Kisha returned to her seat, looking toward Frisk and giving the nod, "Ambassador Frisk. Good to see you're both here."

Asgore walked toward the center of the table. Frisk decided it was best to follow suit, picking a seat to Asgore's right as the King sat down.

"What have you called us for, Missus Mayor?" Asgore inquired, setting his hands upon the table, fingers laced in each other as he awaited his answer. Frisk attempted to sit with that same confidence, straightening up and lacing their fingers on their lap.

"I didn't..." The mayor sighs, "I'm sorry, King Asgore. I'm not trying to be reticent, but he insisted he not be mentioned until you were here."

"He...?" Asgore furled his brows in confusion. The mayor nods, picking up a nearby office phone and pressing a button.

"Send him in." Kisha hooks the phone and straightens up.

Frisk felt the atmosphere of the room shift almost immediately. A shiver went up Frisk's spine like there was a presence behind them. Frisk slowly rotated the office chair to face the wall, staring. The room seemed to get colder, goosebumps appearing all along Frisk's arms and legs, despite the suit they wore. It was a chill that went straight to Frisk's soul. They shivered, unable to keep themselves from doing so. Frisk could feel whoever was behind that wall, moving in. Step by step, toward the doorway.

The door slowly pushed open, seemingly by itself, until it rested against the wall, sufficiently widened for entry. Turning the corner was an older man, walking on a cane, which had a sphere grip that he held on to, but otherwise twisted until the other end went to a point. He limped his way into the room, grunting with each movement. The wrinkles on the man's face bad it difficult to even recognize him. Despite not knowing a thing about the old man, Frisk felt intimidated by his mere presence. His clothing made him stood apart from everyone else; he wore flowing regal robes, bright white, with golden patterns throughout. Frisk sank in their seat, seemingly shrinking before him. The old man peered straight at Asgore, then looked at Frisk, squinting.

Kisha cleared her throat, "Frisk, this is-."

Asgore rose from his seat, "It cannot be. Alessandro."

Frisk licked their lips, not tearing their eyes of Alessandro, "W-who is he?"

The old man chuckles, "I am he." He says at last through his chuckles. He spoke as though his strength hadn't aged a day, even though he still sounded old as sin. He took his eyes off Frisk and looking to Asgore, "Long time, no see, Asgore Dreemurr."

"How is this possible? You're human. You should have-"

"Died years ago? You underestimated the determination of magician souls, Asgore."

Frisk looked back to Kisha, silently pleading for help, or explanation, or anything! Kisha could do nothing but shake her head.

Asgore huffed angrily, Frisk noticing that he has his hands balled into fists, "What are you doing here, then?"

Alessandro limped to the nearest chair, pulling it back to sit, "I've come to negotiate, Dreemurr. Don't tempt my wrath as you did years ago."

Asgore growled, but finally, Kisha stepped in.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" She stood where she was, silencing both Asgore and Alessandro. Asgore slowly lowers back into his seat. Frisk swivels back to face toward the table, still feeling a sense of unease in the presence of Alessandro.

"Now, before our Ambassador has a headache..." Kisha leaned in slightly, as though focusing only on Frisk to speak, "Alessandro is a magician. He fought in the War of Humans and Monsters, and helped seal the monsters underground." Kisha gestures to Alessandro, who waves to Frisk with a smile as Frisk turns to look at them, "Delighted, Ambassador," He responds, "I didn't think the monsters would resort to using children in diplomacy, but nothing is off-limits for them."

Asgore lets out another angry huff but keeps quiet.

"Great Magician, as honored as we are by your presence," Kisha began, "Would you please keep the insults and mockery to a minimum?"

"Mm." Was all Alessandro responds with, as though the request was an annoyance, "As you wish, Mayor Kisha."

Kisha nods to Asgore, allowing him a moment to speak, which Asgore takes advantage of.

"So, where are all the other magicians then? Are they all alive still, too?"

Alessandro shakes his head, "They have all passed."

Asgore pauses briefly. Frisk almost thinks Asgore doesn't believe him, but he continues, "Then what have you called us for?"

Alessandro picks up his cane and holds it toward the middle, raising his head to Asgore, "Because I know what you fear, Asgore. I know you fear a second war. And if a second war comes, you will not have the mercy of magicians to save your people from absolute destruction. Am I wrong?"

Even when not in the receiving end of that exchange, Frisk felt that, and can almost feel Asgore's rage radiating from his body.

"I will take that as a yes. Listen, Asgore..." Alessandro leans in, "My influence can help bring peace, but you have to adhere to my instruction."

Asgore hmphs, "Why should I trust you for what you say? You have dust on your hands for all the monsters you've slain to get us underground."

"And the blood of six children is on yours, Asgore. Do not try to make yourself seem superior here."

Frisk knew Asgore wanted to refute, but Asgore went silent.

Alessandro gave a slight smirk at Asgore's submission, continuing, "To address the needs and wants of both humans and monsters, then direct integration will not be optimal. So, myself and Mayor Kisha has made plans for city-wide development."

Frisk tilted their head, finally speaking, "City-wide development? What do you mean?"

Alessandro smiled, "I'm so glad you asked that Ambassador Frisk," he replied in a condescending tone, "We will be actualizing the expansion of alternative communal arrangements for monsterkind."

Frisk blinked. Asgore blinked.

"He means we will be making specific districts for monsters within city borders," Kisha clarifies, nodding and hoping the two understand.

Frisk frowns. That doesn't sound good at all. Asgore seemed to think the same, "Wait, so monsters are going to live in the city separately from humans?"

Alessandro nods, "Sleep, work, eat, shop, party... all within their district. They'll be allowed to cross into-"

"The answer is no." Asgore stood from his chair.

"Now, hold on Asgore-"

Asgore interrupts Alessandro, "No. Our whole goal since breaking free of the Underground was to live peacefully with humans. How can we learn to live peacefully with one another if we cannot even live in the same places, eat the same foods, or shop at the same shops?"

Frisk couldn't help but smile at this. Asgore was really going for the throat here, and it was a sight to see.

Kisha sighs once more, "King Asgore, with all due respect, Alessandro isn't trying to segregate for no reason."

Alessandro nods, "If you'll let me finish..."

Asgore huffs again, nodding slowly, but remains standing.

Alessandro squints, continuing, "Right now, you've thrown the monsters out of the frying pan and into the fire. No transition. No warning. And you've begged the mayor for attempts to bring peace." Asgore scowls slightly at that.

Alessandro goes on, "Now, we've provided a solution to help better ease monsters into human society, and you reject it. The monsters cannot achieve coexistence overnight. So, as a means to alleviate the many years of unrest that is to come, we've provided a chance to transition the monsters into human society slowly."

Frisk sits up, "By imprisoning them in their own city?"

Alessandro scoffs, but Kisha shakes her head, responding, "No. By letting the flowers of peace bloom, rather than forcing it to grow. This change won't be permanent. It'll be for as long as it takes to bring the humans and monsters together, with programs to integrate the cultures more intimately over the years."

Frisk frowns, shaking their head. They hated this idea. Frisk looked up to Asgore. To their surprise, he seemed to be thinking.

"Asgore...? This is a mistake." Frisk said, looking back to them.

Asgore frowns, looking down at Frisk.

Alessandro shrugs, "Take your time; it's not like there isn't the tension of another war looming over us."

Asgore put a hand on his temple, trying to relax and concentrate. Frisk reached up, putting their hand on Asgore's arm. Asgore looked back to Frisk, nodding in appreciation of their attempt to comfort.

Alessandro grabbed his cane, scooting the chair back and using it as leverage to stand. With a grunt, he stood straight, looking straight at Asgore.

"What's it going to be, Dreemurr?"


End file.
